So Kiss Me
by fleurophelia
Summary: Arya is forced to attend Sansa's birthday party and her siblings are conspiring against her also Gendry has a long time crush.


Arya didn't want to come to this event truthfully but this is Sansa's party and everyone insisted for her to come because of some reason so she obliged. Final exams have been stressing her out lately and she needed to let some steam off(hey! you can never go wrong with free booze and food)wearing her little black dress and red pumps maybe she could also get finally laid tonight and give up her virginity. Sansa and Margaery have been dying to be her matchmakers anyway so why not take it in her own hands. she wanted to look hot tonight so she asked one of her friends Willow to do her make up and decided to highlight her smoky grey eyes to make her look more alluring. The party was being held in the affluent part of King's Landing of course knowing her sister's taste and her connections its always somewhere fancy.

"Arya you look amazing!" Sansa exclaimed. The red head was wearing a silver jumpsuit that accentuated her lithe figure and blue eyes. "thank you sister. shall we go now?" Arya replied while doing her mock curtsy. rolling her eyes, Sansa offered her arm and both sisters got out of their apartment.

As expected everyone in the venue came mostly from the elite families of Westeros. Arriving at the party with the birthday girl, certainly made Arya the center of attention whic she didn't like. good thing her older brothers, Jon and Robb and including Theon(who was making heart eyes at an oblivious Sansa)were there already drinking at the bar so she went over to talk with them instead of mingling with a bunch of unknown aristocrats.

"are you three alright? the night's still young and you're all looking like shit" Arya grimaced at them. "how am I supposed to feel good when both of my little sisters are being ogled by most men here" Robb narrowed his eyes at her drinking his beer. she noticed Jon was talking to a taller guy and an attractive one who was stealing glances at her(by the way)Arya rolled her eyes at Robb.

"are you sure its about us or are you just pissing your pants off because you couldn't get to Myrcella Baratheon?" her older brother choked on his drink and turned red.

"really Robb?" Theon snickered "fuck off Theon!" Arya and Theon were cackling when Jon and his handsome companion turned to them.

"Arya? When did you arrive?" Jon said furrowing his brows.

"well hello to you too dear brother" she said giving Jon a side hug. Arya stood beside Jon and eyed his stunning friend whom by the way is towering all of them.this guy is massive she thought.

"This is Gendry Baratheon our classmate." Gendry eyed her and smiledGendry? Why does his name sound so familiar?

"Jon's been talking about you non stop" he said reaching for a handshake. Arya shook his handsgod damn they're huge and warm.

"I hope its all good things?" she turned to Jon raising a brow. Gendry chuckled "of course"

Arya noticed Gendry didn't leave his eyes off her ever since she went to their side. It was making her feel warm and giddy

"wait how are you related to Myrcella and Shireen?"

"I'm Myrcella's step brother and Shireen's my cousin" Gendry just gave her another smile and Arya can't help but smile back.

"bye ladies gotta find my girl!" Theon said walking away carrying his whiskey.

"me too guys I'm gonna go find Myrcella and get some fresh air! Gendry you better not lay a hand on my baby sister!" Robb blabbered earning a death glare from Arya. Leaving her with Jon and Gendry at the bar among strangers. After a few conversations Jon also had to go outside.

"so Ygritte just arrived I'm gonna fetch her will you be alright here alone Arya?"

"I'm gonna keep her company Jon don't worry" Gendry said earning a curious stare from Jon and turned to his sister.

"well Arya?" "Its okay Jon." she smiled

Jon nodded and gave Gendry a pointed look and left. "what was that look all about?" Arya raised a brow at Gendry and he just shrugged. "nothing important. So anyways its just me and you here do you want to do anything?" he smiled at her.

"are you sure you want to stay here with me? I wouldn't wanna keep you away from your friends"

"do you mind if I introduce you to them?" "n-no not at all"why is he acting so familiar with me though?This is the first time we've met right??Gendry brought her in a nearby table with his hand on her back and noticed her tense aura "shit! is this okay? im so sorry!" and removed his hand "its fine" Arya gave him a soft smile. Arya's attention was caught by catcalls and hollering from the table.

She noticed a group of men around Gendry's age smirking at them. One of them was a fat guy, a skinny blond dude and a raven hair with a full beard holding a glass full of beer. "Gendry!!!! damn finally!!!-" the fat one shouted "shut up Hot Pie!!" Gendry glared at him and sat on a vacant chair infront of the trio. Arya sitting beside him.

"Hi whats your name? im Lommy Greenhands!" the blond one beamed at her "hi im Arya Stark" "goodness! Of course!" "Anguy at your service Miss Stark"

Why was everyone acting strange seeing her and Gendry together? She was starting to get confused so she looked at him and surprisinglyhe was already staring at her affectionately?Okay Gendry's cute and all but they just met so this is quite weird. He noticed her discomfort so he turned around and drank a shot of tequila. Arya asked Hot Pie for a bottle of beer and drank it silentlyok this is starting to feel awkwardshe thought of finding Myrcella and Shireen but she couldn't see them so she's gonna be stuck here for a while since she didn't feel comfortable wandering around strangers too. Thankfully Hot Pie and Lommy were both talkative and engaged her in their conversations.

Meanwhile Gendry's just drinking his beer listening to Arya laughing with his friends. Anguy kept shaking his head urging him to go outside with her. "stop acting like a creep loser!" Anguy hissed. Gendry frowned and flipped him off. Anguy elbowed Lommy to stop talking and Hot Pie. Gendry cleared his throat to catch Arya's attention.

"Arya can we talk outside?" "sure?" she said confusingly. Both of them stood together and brought their drinks walking together. Hot Pie and Lommy shouting "Good Luck Gendry!"

There was an empty patio outside the venue so Gendry stopped there while Arya was standing infront of him silently. "so what's up?" looking up at him.

There was a remarkable difference in their height and staring down at her in her very seductive black dress and her smoky grey eyes, under the little lights he decided this was the perfect time to do it. His determined blue eyes meeting her uncertain grey ones.

She could see he was feeling nervous.But why?

"so I know you've been feeling awkward earlier and you probably think I'm a creep but I swear I'm not! Look I'm sorry about that ordeal with Robb and Jon uhm - I'm kinda been wanting to do this for a while now but I've decided to do this today because I feel like this is the perfect time for it. I've been wanting to ask you out ever since you came here in KLU last year but I've bought my self some time because I know you weren't ready for that yet and I wanted to respect Robb and Jon's opinions too because well they're your brothers and they're my friends so yeah I've been inlove with you since I was 15 and you were a 10 year old skinny tomboy in Winterfell-"

"wait what? We knew each other from before?!"

"yeah"

"but I don't remember you?"

"remember that big grumpy kid you met while Robert Baratheon was in a trip to Winterfell?"

"t-that was you?!? wait … hold on you're Gendry Waters?!?"

"the one and only"

"oh my god! Im so sorry I didn't figure it out immediately!"

Arya was flustered this was so embarassing! She felt like a dumb bitch for not knowing!Of course this was Gendry! Her Gendry! Her first crush!The blue eyes and black hair- the name! Her mind was in a haywire she haven't seen him in years and holy shit she's getting confessed to right now by the very same guy!?? she heard him chuckle and saw him smiling warmly at her foolishness.why does he keep on smiling at me!!! I cant concentrate!!

"oh my god this is so crazy" she muttered while staring dumbfoundedly at him.

"are you alright do you want some water-"

"no its fine im just suprised thats all" she looked at him and just fully realized how handsome he truly was. rugged Baratheon looks, dark blue eyes, tall stature and a hint of a growing stubble in his black shirt and jeans paired with a leather jacket. I want to climb him

"so whats your answer? Arya-"

"yes! Okay!"

Gendry fully smiled and laughed happily and hugged her so tight

"are you free tomorrow?"

"im actually free this whole week"

"great! I can take you out anyday then" he grinned knowingly

Arya wasn't sure what he meant by that but because she has a dirty mind it came across as lewd and she isn't really complaining. doesn't hide the fact she's blushing right now though.

"you look good by the way"

"t-thanks. so do you"

Gendry couldn't help but rove over Arya's figure in her body fitting dress and red pumps tonight despite looking delectable, her pink cheeks and big eyes made her more adorable in his eyes. He very much wanted to kiss her right now.

They've been staring at each other for a while and because he's feeling brave he held her face gently and crashed his lips to hers. Arya stood still feeling quite surprised with his action but she found her footing and her arms around his broad shoulders pulling his shirt lower. Gendry noticed her struggle so he lifted her up and made her sit in the rail to balance their height. His big arms around her holding her tight, her legs around his waist and she followed his lead. Arya didn't have much experience in kissing but holy cow! he's a great kisser! Gendry's mouth in hers feels like magic! she felt lightheaded. the butterflies in her stomach are going crazy. This is addicting.

Arya had to suck in air after a few minutes but Gendry continued to her neck and her collarbones. Noticing her dazed expression and the noise inside getting louder, his senses returned and leaned his forehead against hers. He heard her sigh and giggle.

"Arya? are you alright?" grey eyes turned to him and she gave him a shy smile "im sorry I didn't remember you right away I really didn't know you were classmates with my brothers and no one said anything I mean you could've also said something you know"

"yeah i apologize as well I know this feels rushed for you but we could still get to know each other if you'd like after our date"

"I'd like that" "oh and one more thing-" Arya just stared at him curiously "what is it?" "I asked Sansa and your brothers to help me with my confession tonight" she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled at him brightly. Having the night for themselves and the music in the background, going to Sansa's party didn't seem bad at all this time.

Kiss me

Out by the bearded barley

Nightly beside the green green grass

Swing swing swing the spinning step

I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress oh-oh

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me


End file.
